Raditz
Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is the brother of Kakarot (Goku), and the oldest son of Bardock. Apparently Raditz is a member of the Planet Trade Organization, after Frieza blew Planet Vegeta up. His name, like all Saiyans, is a pun off of vegetables, in his case, his is a pun off Radish. Biography Arrival and Meeting with Goku and Piccolo Raditz was sent to Earth to see if his brother, Kakarot (Goku), has completed his mission and eliminated all the natives on the planet. When Raditz landed in the Spinach Wastes, he found out that Goku had infact not completed his mission, he encounters a Farmer in which he easily kills by deflecting his own bullet. He then detects a high Power Level and flies toword that direction, where he meets Piccolo. Upon arriving at Piccolo's denstination, he is confronted by Piccolo after Raditz mistaking him for his brother, Piccolo senses Raditz's power and instantly recognizes that it is stronger than his own. After Raditz states that Piccolo's Power level is "only 408", he denies the fact and attacks Raditz with his Explosive Demon Wave, which dosn't fase the ruthless Saiyan one bit, before attacking piccolo himself, his scouter reports a greater power level, and heads towords it, knowing the power level is the one he is looking for. When arriving at the Kame House, he sees his brother, and instantly knows it is him, seeing as how "he is the exact copy of his father". Goku then gets confused of who Raditz is, he then explains his, and Goku's origin, and then follows up by telling Goku that he is his brother. Goku, who has denied the fact saying that "if I had a brother, it defininetly wouldn't be a space pirate", attacks Raditz, only to be caught in utter defeat, being kneed to the ground. Raditz then takes Gohan, making him an offer, if Goku kills 100 people, his son will live, if he didn't, he would never see his son again. The Confrontation for Gohan, and the Fate of the Earth Goku and Piccolo team up against Raditz, to get Gohan back for Goku, and to get "another obstacle" out of the way for Picollo's plans for world conquest. The two charge at piccolo knowing they are outmatched, after a small fist fight, Raditz reveals that there are 2 stronger saiyans than him out there, he then continues the fight. After Picollo loses his left arm by a Double Sunday, he reveals he can use a new tecnique, the Special Beam Cannon, but saying this takes a while to charge, Goku accepts the task to distract Raditz while Picollo charges the attack Goku then attempts to injur Raditz using the Kamehameha Wave, Goku reveals that he can bend the energy wave, anfter running from the beam, Raditz decides to take it, which he does, only resulting in heaveybreathing. He then knocks Goku out of the sky using a Saturday Crush, he then proceeds to finish Goku, but to his surprise, Piccolo is ready to fire the Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo then fires his first shot at the special beam cannon, in which he simply dodges. He then tries to finish Piccolo off with the Begone! energy wave, but Goku grabs Raditz by the tail, stunning the saiyan. Raditz tricks Goku into letting go of his tail, after Raditz pleads Goku to spare him because "if you let me go, I will leave earth and never come back, you will have your son, and you will live!). The moment Raditz gets up, he elbows Goku in the face, he then leaps on Goku, and mocks him, crushing his ribs at the same time. Angered by Raditz hurting his father, Gohan's hidden powers are awakened for the first time, in which his power level boosts to 1,307. Gohan charges at Raditz and hits him hard in the chest, he then swats Gohan, and tries to kill Gohan with a Shining Friday, but Goku manages to get up and get Raditz in a full-nelson hold. Willing to sacrifice his life, Goku desperately pleads piccolo to start chaging the Special Beam Cannon up again, which he gladly does seeing as how he can eliminate both of his threats at the same time. Trying to use the trick again, Raditz pleads for his life, begging, and using the same gestures as before. Piccolo, has the special beam cannon in hand, and upon Goku's signal, fires the deadly beam, peircing through both Raditz and Goku. Final Moments With Raditz still alive Picollo confronts Raditz after Raditz goes on about Goku dying, Picollo then reveals the information of the Dragon Balls, interesting Nappa and Vegeta, on a planet far away. This is done by the scouter he is wearing, it works as a transmitter, transmitting the message to the other Saiyans. After gloating at how Nappa and Vegeta are going to wipe out all of humanity, Piccolo ends the Saiyan by delivering the final blow. Mentions and Cameo's When Goku is in Other World, checking with King Yemma to see if he is allowed to travel on Snake Way to meet King Kai and train with him, Goku asks if Raditz cam through here, apparently he put up a fight offscreen, but was beaten by King Yemma. He also makes another appearance in a flashback of Picollo killing him and Goku. He then makes one final appearance in a flashback, when Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, Piccolo remembers Raditz explaining how a Saiyans "true potential" is unlocked, by the full moon. Tecniques *'Flight': Raditz can control his ki ''to help him fly. *'Ki Blast': The most commen energy attack. *'I'm a Top Class Warrior!: Reditz dashes in frot of his opponent and elbows him in the back. *'''Behind You!: When the opponent dashes tword Raditz, he quickly kicks backwards. * Saturday Crush: Raditz charges a pink sphere of energy in his hand, and throws it at the opponent. *'Shining Friday': Raditz charges energy in his hand, with pink and orange electricity, he then strikes the opponent *'Begone!': A powerful white wave of energy shot from his hand *'Double Sunday': Raditz charges energy in his hands, and fires the energy wave in different directions. Major Battles *Raditz Vs. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan *Raditz Vs. King Yemma (offscreen) Voice Actors *Dragon Ball Kai: Shigeru Chiba *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Justin Cook Trivia *In the Frieza Saga, Frieza assumes Gohan is Raditz's son, seeing as how he is not bald like Nappa, and the hair does not represent Vegeta. Gallery Shining Friday.PNG|Raditz attempting to kill Gohan with a Shining Friday Picollo explaining.PNG|Piccolo explains the Dragon Balls Raditz in Eyecatch.PNG|Raditz as seen in the first Dragon Ball Z Kai eyecatch Category:Character Category:Saiyan Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Evil Category:Low Class saiyan